


The Secret of the Long Shower

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexy but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Dean x ReaderBeta: @raspberrymamaWord Count: 2,041A/N:  Fluffy and sexy but no smut. It’s mostly dialogue. This was written for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing Kari’s favorite things challenge with the prompt, long showers/baths. This was also written for @itswitchcraft-not-googlemaps Steph’s Golden Girls 1.5k Challenge with the prompt, “ Tiny little ginsu knives.”





	The Secret of the Long Shower

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/161858014836/the-secret-of-the-long-shower)

 

“Jesus, since when are vampires martial arts experts? What the ever living fuck was that?” Dean nearly yelled.

 

“The James Lee of Vampires.”

 

“I can always count on you for sass,” Dean uttered with a smirk.

 

“But of course. I gotta live up to the sass quota you’ve been accustomed to,” you quipped.

 

Dean smirked at you but the smirk fell off his face just as quickly as it appeared. A wave of sadness came over him. “All jokes aside, I’ve been hunting for years now and a vampire gets the drop on me? Am I losing my touch?”

 

You sighed heavily. Of course he would do this. “Do not do this to yourself. I know you’re the King of Guilt but just hear me out, okay? There were way more vampires than we thought. We should probably have asked Sam to join us in hindsight. No one is blaming you; you’re a fantastic hunter with amazing reflexes and great martial arts skills. Each one of us was fighting off three vamps. It’s lucky we’re both not entirely cut up or dead. You got us out of there alive. So what if you got a little beat up? It happens. This is no time to start reflecting. Fuck these d-bag vamps. Don’t let them shake your confidence. You hear me? You’re amazing and I will not drive Baby with you uttering negative things about yourself.”

 

“You always know just what to say.”

 

“I mean what I said. Keep pressure on the wound, Dean. We’ll be there soon. It isn’t too deep but the stupid cut won’t clot,” you replied frustrated while eyeing his wound.

 

“You’re telling me! Tiny little ginsu knives. Who would have thought monsters carried knives? I mean seriously!”

 

You glanced over at Dean shrugging. “At least we ganked ‘em. One case down, onto the next. You know those are some of the sharpest knives out there; at least I think they are. And weirdly enough, you can only get them from infomercials.”

 

“Wait the vampires watched infomercials?” Dean asked you incredulously.

 

“Maybe they were bored? Passes the time,” you said matter-of-factly.

 

“Passes the time? What are you, 60?”

 

“Hey easy with the age related jokes, Dean-O. They’re vampires. They clearly haven’t feed in a while given their hunger, so maybe infomercials about knives and cutting made them smile as they thought about their victims?”

 

“Well that’s gruesome,” Dean uttered grimacing as he turned to look out the window.

 

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t like the answer, don’t ask the question. I’m a little more worried about the bleeding.“

 

Dean waved off your concern with his hand. “I’ll be fine. Devastated about Baby though. I think I should apologize for making her leather seats dirty. It will take forever to clean.” He looked around to take stock of how much there would be to clean later.

 

“You do know that you have an unhealthy relationship to this car? That’s what she told me to tell you.” You turned to Dean with a smile wanting to see his reaction.

 

“Baby would never say that,” he muttered, scoffing at you.

 

 

You turned your eyes back to the road shaking your head. “You’re only proving my point. Baby gets dirty from time to time; so what? You’d look good in shorts cleaning her. You got nice legs.”

 

“Are you flirting?” Dean asked confused and a little take aback.

 

“I’ve seen you ask women out over dead bodies. Puhlease. Save the sanctimonious crap for some other girl.”

 

You grabbed the wheel and pulled hard into a parking space, running out to get a room. You hurried back to Dean and nearly threw him into the room.

 

“Hey, hey - watch it, gorgeous. You’ll break something,” Dean stated, not used to you being so forceful.

 

“Says the already bleeding guy,” you quipped. “Take off your shirt Winchester,” you added.

 

“What?” Dean asked confused and shocked.

 

You looked at him like he grew two heads. “The wound is on the side of your stomach. How am I going to reach it, disinfect it, and help clot it through your shirt? Did you lose that much blood? You’re not usually this shy or dense.”

 

“Easy with the insults, girl. You’re gonna bruise my ego.”

 

“Who knew your ego would be that fragile?”

 

Dean glared at you as he slowly peeled away his plaid shirt revealing a sticky red mess of blood and hard taunt muscles. He tried to get up from the bed and pull the shirt all the way off his shoulders but he was shaky and fell right back down.

 

“Easy tiger. One thing at a time.” You ran to get your kit out of the trunk and went to work on Dean’s wound, patching it up in no time. You didn’t notice the gentle way he was looking at you or how his other hand was struggling against the need to grab you and pull you to his lips. You ignored the feel of his skin against yours and how hard and firm his chest was. You tried not to linger longer than you had to, tried not to steal glances at him. And for the most part you were able to resist but you knew the few glances you spared at his chest did not go unnoticed. But neither of you made a move; not wanting to be wrong and spoil the close friendship you had. Pity to let a fine specimen of a man go to waste though. Thankfully no stitches were needed. After it clotted, it was a simple fix.

 

You both turned in soon after, desperate to fight the attraction with sleep. For once the two of you got a good amount of sleep. Not your usual four hours. You left abruptly in the morning after taking a very brief shower; happy to put this town and case in your rearview. Dean ran in so fast after you finished your shower, it made your head spin. You guessed it was to get the grime of the case off him from last night and wash his cut?

 

“I’m going out to get us breakfast, okay? See you soon,” you called after Dean, hoping he’d hear you through the locked bathroom door.

 

“Okay get something good sweetheart,” he yelled. A second later you heard the water running.

 

You left promptly for the hole in the wall diner. There was a surprisingly long wait and only one waitress doing take-out orders as well as waiting on half the tables. By the time you got back to the motel, you were sure Dean would be ready to go back to the Bunker. Sam probably found a case and would be calling soon.

 

But to your surprise, when you came back, the water was still on. He had been in the shower for an hour now. That’s an incredibly long time. What the hell was he doing in there? You knew he took long showers but this long? You had to know what the secret was behind it.

 

You slowly crept into the shower, opening the door as softly as you could. You stepped carefully placing your feet on the white mat. You stood there unmoving, just waiting. He had his back to you so you couldn’t see much, not to mention the frosted glass door. What you could make out was teasing you; the way the water cascaded off his body slowly falling down to the ground. His muscular arms taunted you with their unabashed strength. He could hold you up and plow into you something fierce with those. He was moving slowly. You could hear a faint sound. His shoulders were hunched over; one of his arms reaching out in front of him to grab the tile and the other hand was hidden from your vantage point. The question was, where was that hand?

 

You kept waiting for the answer to pop up when you heard it. It was a soft moan of your name.

 

“Fuck Y/N. You feel so good. So fucking tight. The way you squeeze my cock. Fuck. That’s right, lay back and take what I can give you. I'll have you screaming for me.”

 

Your eyes went wide. One, he was pretty damn good at dirty talk, who knew? Two, he was hot and he’d clearly been fantasizing about you for a while now. Three, what the hell were you going to do now?

 

A sloshing sound brought you out of the moment. He was picking up speed coupled with loud moans. He clearly wanted you just as much as you wanted him. You wanted to go in and claim your man like some cheesy paperback novel; but there was a reason why he took long showers all the time, why he hid his attraction from you. Entering into a relationship wasn’t a good idea for a hunter. He was protecting you, thinking of what’s best for the both of you so you couldn’t mess that up.

 

You slowly left the bathroom, both sad and happy. You sat on the small desk, not caring that the food was getting colder by the minute. Dean Winchester thought about you all the time. I mean if you added up all the showers he took, 1 hour each, that’s a lot of wanking for one man. A lot of attraction to work through, an hour a day, every day.

 

And you felt the same way. After all these years and he felt the same way. All the fun flirting could mean something more. There was never any other guy for you and he never had any other serious girl, just one-nighters here and there. Maybe risking the friendship was worth it. Clearly you might have a chance.

 

Steeling yourself for the conversation to come, you crossed the small motel room to the front door making sure to slam it hard. You then called out to Dean making it seem like you just got in.

 

Dean’s response was garbled but it sounded like a muted okay. You tried to calm your nerves and just relax and unpack your food. Hopefully he wouldn’t grumble about it being a little cold.

He got out of the bathroom a minute later, dripping wet with a small towel around his waist.

 

You didn’t make eye contact with Dean when he got out. You didn’t think you could handle the amount of skin he would undoubtedly be showing. The temptation alone was incredible. I mean come on. He must know the effect he had on a woman to walk around soaking wet and naked save for a flimsy towel. Cruel and unusual punishment.

 

He slowly sat down after quickly drying himself off and putting on a random outfit he brought in his duffel bag. He gave you a confused look since you were usually never silent. You were always quick to the draw with sassy comments. Clearing your throat you went through with your plan.

 

“Hey Dean. That was a long shower.” _“He blushed, actually blushed,”_ you thought.

 

“Yeah well showers relax me and I wanted to wash my wound.”

 

You took a beat waiting for just the moment when Dean was about to eat his burger. “Of course. So you weren’t masturbating to thoughts of fucking me and making me scream for you?”

 

Dean stopped mid bite, eye wide frozen in place.

 

You smiled, your own burger in hand. “Gee. Something I said?” you asked feigning innocence with a smile.

 

Dean swallowed audibly trying to figure out his next move. His words came out softly and tentatively. “You heard that? I thought you just came in.”

 

“For a hunter who’s been hunting since you were a kid, you have terrible hearing. I’m a curious girl who simply wondered what was taking you so long. What does a man do in the shower for an hour?” Dean blushed at your words, which made you chuckle. In as seductive a voice as you could manage you added, “You know next time you should invite me.”

 

Dean slowly turned towards you, taking in your facial expressions, carefully trying to gauge if you were serious or not.

 

Just at that moment Sam started calling. You smiled at Dean’s frustration. “Sam’s calling. He probably has a case. Don’t keep him waiting. The shower in the bunker is bigger anyway, clearly better for two people,” you said with a wink.

 

The giant smile on Dean’s face was all the confirmation you needed. You made the jump and he felt the same way. You finally got your man.


End file.
